onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 28
Chapter 28 is titled "Crescent Moon". Cover Vol: 4 Pg.: 30-31 Color spread: the Straw Hat Pirates on a cart with living vegetables. (Note: This was the winning design of a contest held by Shonen Jump. Oda would mention this in his first color walk). The man driving the cart probably be Shanks (but still with his left arm) as it is with the straw hat. Short Summary Knowing of the oncoming pirate attack, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp taken upon themselves to protect the village. Long Summary Usopp, Nami, Zoro and Luffy all agree to protect the village against Kuro and the Blackcat Pirates. Usopp is scared and his knees shake despite claiming he is not. Usopp begins to make a plan, he asks Zoro, Luffy and Nami what they can do and they reply Slicing, Stretching and stealing respectively, Usopp adds his skill is "hide". Inside the mansion Kurahadol and Kaya's other servant discuss Usopp's actions of the day while Kaya sleeps soundly in her bed. Kurahadol finds the glasses that were supposed to be a present for him in the morning on their 3rd anniversary, they were specially made for him so he didn't have to keep pushing his back up. As the other servant continues to talk, Kurahadol suddenly begins to talk strangely. He looks to the crescent moon and states it makes him wild. Before his eyes, Kurahadol smashes the glasses and looks devilishly at the other servant stating his present will be the mansion. Kurahadol states that he no longer has to pretend as there is only a few hours left. He pulls out his cat claws from a bag he is carrying and turns them on the servant. On board the ship of the Black Cat Pirates, Jango is awaken from his sleep to be told in a few hours they will have to go to work on the plan. Jango leaves his quarters walking backwards out of his cabin. Back at the coastline, Usopp and the others have now laid oil down the slope towards the village. As morning breaks everyone readies for action. Both on the coast and the pirate ship. At the mansion, Kurahadol enters the room where Kaya is sleeping. Jango and the crew arrive at the coastline leading to the village. At where Usopp and the others are there are no pirates, suddenly Usopp remembers there is more than one port along the coast line and they are at the wrong one. As panic breaks out, Usopp states the layout is the same and the coast is only three minutes away from this one. Nami realises their boats are parked at that one. As Luffy rushes off, Nami tries to follow but her foot slides as she steps on the oil, as she slides she grabs hold of Zoro and uses him to get off the oil. Leaving him behind she rushes off to save her treasure. Zoro swears he will kill her, while everyone else rushes to the correct coast. Usopp arrives there quickly and shoots some of the pirates down. Zoro is still trapped on the slope and Luffy is back at the village after going the wrong way. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The stage the moon is at is the Waning Crescent. Throughout the series Oda draws the moon at different stages. The moon can actually be used to measure the time the Straw Hats have been at sea since the beginning. *Glimpse of Kurahadol weapon when he wounds Merry. *The Straw Hat Pirates and Usopp set a trap for the Black Cat Pirates. *The Black Cat Pirates arrive, but not in the place where Usopp thought they would. *Zoro gets stuck in the trap. *Luffy gets lost trying to find the Black Cat Pirates. Characters Anime Episode Episode 12 Site Navigation de:Mikazuki (Kapitel)